Phillip Jeffries
|-|Human Form= |-|Mechanized Form= Summary Phillip Jeffries was a special agent of the FBI, born from an old, aristocratic family from Virginia, and having been considered one of top agents of the Bureau by many (particularly his parter, Gordon Cole, who spoke of him with visible admiration), and one of the first to instantiate cases categorized under the "Blue Rose" banner, concerning paranormal and anomalous activity of various kinds, which were eventually grouped under its own, classified Task Force, with Jeffries as the main head and leader of the squad. Starting from 1987, Jeffries disappeared for two years after taking an extended case concerning an apparent crime ring in Argentina, Buenos Aires, while signing a certain "Miss Judy" as a person of interest for the investigation. After being unheard of for two years, he reappered out of nowhere in the main FBI headquarters at Philadelphia, seemingly driven mad and rambling incoherently and desperately, repeatedly bringing up a mysterious person known as "Judy" and insisting that she should not be talked about, and stating he'd been to a bizarre, vaguely-defined "meeting" between several figures, which took place above a convenience store. After collapsing in pain on a table, he disappeared from the office as the electricity of the room went haywire, before manifesting again in a hotel in Buenos Aires in which he had stayed earlier, screaming in pain. After this, Jeffries seemingly disappeared for good, only appearing again in 2016 (?), having lost his corporeal form and started to live in another plane of existence entirely, residing within a large, kettle-like machine constantly emitting steam and electrical sounds from its sprout, with most of his superficial sanity and stability apparently returned. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Phillip Jeffries Origin: Twin Peaks Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 70s as of 2016, although he in truth exists beyond time and space by then. Classification: Former Special Agent of the FBI, Disembodied Spirit, Astral Entity, Creature of the Black Lodge. Powers and Abilities: Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2. Described by Gordon as not existing anymore, and is a natural resident of the "nowhere" of the archetypical Black Lodge), Time Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Subjective Reality, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Causality Manipulation (Capable of controlling and altering entire timelines through the steam emitted from his sprout, as well as change their status in the canon of the narrative), Plot Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Immortality (Type 5), Cosmic Awareness, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Immersion (Can seemingly be used as a device to insert entities within the narrative, while standing outside of it entirely), Acausality (Type 5), BFR Attack Potency: Unknown (Seemingly possesses mastery over time and space, and has transcended over both concepts since his ascension to the Lodge, being capable of controlling all of time through the symbols materialized from the steam which his sprout emits. The machine which he operates is seemingly a natural aspect of the Mauve Sea, with both JUDY and The Fireman making use of similar devices in order to establish interactions between their realms and the physical world which they transcend by tuning the abstract frequencies which underlie everything. Changed the entirety of the narrative of Twin Peaks, making the reality wherein Laura Palmer was killed into fiction and changing its status within the canonicity to "unofficial", while an "official version" of events arose in its place) Speed: Immobile. Omnipresent metaphysically (Seemingly exists in natural connection to every point of the narative through the electricity which he channels and tunes, and is able to be used as a device to send others to different points in time and space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Lies in a state of complete nonexistence, inhabiting the archetypical expanse of the Mauve Sea and residing "nowhere", completely outside of reality as a whole) Stamina: Unknown Range: Outerversal. Can establish connections between the archetypical realm of the Mauve Sea and the physical world which it transcends by tuning the electricity which underlies all of existence, and is himself seemingly able to be used as a device through which Spirits of the Lodge can send others throughout different points in time and space. Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Before his ascension unto the Lodge, Phillip Jeffries was considered an immensely gifted and talented agent of law enforcement, having graduated as the top agent of the FBI alongside Gordon Cole in 1968, who expressed open admiration for his intelligence and skill, and even suggested him as the main head of the recently formulated Blue Rose Task Force, an extremely classified, specialized force made specifically to deal with paranormal, occult topics and complex abstractions which the rest of the Bureau was deemed unprepared for. After his experiences in the Lodge and the loss of his physical body, Jeffries acquired an immense amount of supernatural, occult knowledge, having ascended unto a level which is beyond human comprehension, and gained deep awareness over the metaphysical symbols through which the Spirits of the Lodges act and manifest, as well as the nature of higher entities such as JUDY and The Fireman. Weaknesses: Although he had gained vast knowledge over the nature of reality as a result, Jeffries' experiences in the Lodge completely fractured his mind and sanity, with him being seemingly unable to properly communicate with others, and only speaking in vague omens and cryptic expressions which more often than not leave those around him completely bewildered at his mental state. Although he has seemingly regained some of his stability after losing his physical body, his mind and perception of reality both seem to have remained incredibly fractured and left in shards, leaving him apparently unable to even differentiate between any two points in time any longer. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Spirits Category:Humans Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immersion Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Concept Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Twin Peaks Category:Unknown Tier